transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leadfoot
Leadfoot was an Autobot Wrecker who partook in the Battle of Chicago. Leadfoot was later killed by Cemetery Wind after a large portion of humanity turned on the Autobots. Biography ''History'' Leadfoot was a member of the Wreckers, along with Roadbuster and Topspin who were a sabotage and repair specialist team. Leadfoot was also friends with Ironhide and Hound. In 2012, 3 years after the demise of the Fallen, Leadfoot was among the many Autobots who arrived in the Xantium. However, the Wreckers rarely got to see action as NEST demned them too unstable and they instead worked on their ship, and picked on the human assistants. They did however form a bond with Robert Epps. ''Battle of Chicago'' When Sentinel Prime betrayed the Autobots and demanded their exile, Leadfoot and Roadbuster prepped the ship, yelling at each other the whole time before they left with the others. However, the Autobots managed to deceive the Decepticons by hiding in one of the booster rockets when the ship was destroyed by Starscream. The Autobots arrived in Chicago during Sentinel and Megatron's invasion and the Wreckers took part by distracting Shockwave to allow the others to escape, accidentally leaving Brains and Wheelie behind. They assisted Optimus out of multiple cables Shockwave got him stuck in. Once free the Wreckers took part in the final attack run against the Decepticons and stood victorious with their brothers accepting Earth as their new home with Cybertron's destruction. ''Hunted by Cemetery Wind After the Battle of Chicago, a large portion of humanity turned against the Autobots and Harold Attinger formed the CIA organisation Cemetery Wind to hunt them down, despite the President giving them safe sanctuary. Leadfoot received a warning from Optimus to flee for his life. Unfortunately, Attinger's agents eventually found him and despite his pleas for mercy and attempts to fight back, they brutally killed him. Cade Yeager later found footage of Leadfoot's demise and showed it to the Autobots. Optimus was deeply hurt and Hound took his hat off for his fallen comrade. Leadfoot's demise was avenged when Optimus killed Attinger. Death Killed by *Harold Attinger ''(Caused) *Cemetery Wind Victims *Shockwave (injured only) *Devcon '' '' *Numerous unnamed Decepticons Personality Leadfoot and his comrades were described by Charlotte Mearing as "ass-holes". Fitting as Leadfoot was seen often butting heads with Roadbuster over small matters such as the Xantium's specifications. He also had a desire to terminate humans who made mistakes as he wanted to kill the NASA worker who made a muck-up with the Xantium's launch prep. As such the Wreckers were very protective over their ship, but were willing to abandon it if needed. Leadfoot, like his two fellow Wreckers, was an aggressive, battle-hungry warrior who quite literally ripped a Decepticon soldier to bits and attacked Shockwave without a moment's hesitation. Relationships Roadbuster Topspin Optimus Prime Hound Though the two never interacted on screen it is shown that Hound knew Leadfoot at somepoint and was deeply saddened to learn of his demise. Physical Appearance / Abilities Leadfoot was depicted as being an overweight old man as a robot, as seen with the car kibble that hung from his body and also had a beard. He has a duel optic rather than two optics and was armed with multiple blasters mounted to his arms. His alternate form was a red NASCAR Sprint Cup Chevy Impala with large 42's on the doors, but with the modifications of multiple guns from his robot mode attached to the roofs and doors. Appearances *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (First Appearance) *''Transformers: Age of Extiction ''(Death and Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia *Leadfoot is voiced by John Dimaggio who would later voice Crosshairs. *Leadfoot is the de facto leader of the Wreckers, and the only one whose fate is confirmed deceased, Topspin is confirmed having survived and Roadbuster's fate remains unknown. *Leadfoot is credited in DOTM as Leadfoot/Target. *Leadfoot, like the other Wreckers, has guns on his vehicle mode. *Leadfoot is the first Transformer to display signs of overweightness with most of his car kibble hanging infront his body. Category:Deceased Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:Transformers: Dark of the Moon Characters Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:NEST